


Rumble in the Feralas Jungle

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, Chance Meetings, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Food, Goodbyes, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: PWP one-shot Lemon story
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Rumble in the Feralas Jungle

The Sentinels' warnings were justified; jungles of Feralas were indeed a death trap, even for a seasoned tracker such as Allen. The elven coastal forest was so vast in size that he didn’t realize he had entered it until it was too late. Several days had passed, and he still found himself wandering through its maze-like environments, encountering both abandoned ruins teeming with murdered night elves and murderous ogres, demons, gnolls, and other hostiles. But he was no closer to escaping, and his rations had running out. There were plenty of meat and wine, but his growing sexual appetite remained unsated. That was, at least, until he met a Raelisenna Nightdream, with whom he offered to share his food. At first Night elf woman treated Gilnean Worgen with suspicion, but her hunger eventually convinced her to risk trusting the wolfman. She was enormously grateful upon finding the food pure and flavorful, and although Allen didn’t understand a single word, she spoke for ages, stopping only to swallow her food or to giggle. Desperate, Worgen also tried to explain his situation, but to no avail. The meal had clearly replenished Raelisenna's vigor; she now had a more affectionate look in her white eyes. There was no doubt of her intentions when she got up and began removing her garments, revealing her light purple body. The mature elf woman kissed young Worgen adventurer lightly on the muzzle lips and walked to lean against a nearby stone wall of nearby ruin, arching her back and presenting her firm, beautiful dark purple ass to horny Worgen. He grew hard in an instant. Eager but somewhat flustered, he disrobed and leapt to meet her. Raelisenna's had clearly been wet for a while, for as tight as her pussy was, Allen's giant knotted cock found no difficulty in sliding in. She let out a soft moan as he stretched her insides, pushing backwards to absorb every last inch of his length. It was not long before her hips moved fervently back and forth, prompting Gilnean Worgen to take her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, pounding her passionately and relentlessly from behind. With Raelisenna's ass dampening the impact from each thrust, and her muscles tensing around his shaft, Allen soon reached his climax. He tried to pull out, but was hindered by her hand and his stuck knot. In a blissful moment, they came together – their juices spilling to the ground beneath them. On trembling legs and still catching her breath, after his knot deflatted so it can painlessly be released from her, Raelisenna spun around and kissed Allen. Cheerful and satisfied, she sprang back into her clothes and motioned for her newfound friend to follow. They ventured through overgrown alleys, snuck through abandoned ruins until they finally reached borders. Allen looked at her inquisitively. “Where are we?” he asked. Raelisenna only smiled enthusiastically and pointed into the distance. Allen gazed through the archway again. Feelings of relief and joy overwhelmed him, but they disappeared again when he turned around and found himself alone. Purple-haired Kaldorei Woman had left him near the Thousand Needles border. Only then did he realize that the sex had not been an act of gratitude – it had been a payment. And yet, he could not help but wish their paths would cross again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
